Barbariccia
.]] Barbariccia , also known as Valvalis or Valvalecia, is a recurring character in the Final Fantasy universe. First appearing as a minor villain, she is a female fiend associated with the element of Wind. She has the signature ability of shielding herself by whipping her hair in order to form a protective whirlwind around her, and the recurring ability Maelstrom. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Barbariccia appears in the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes as a boss at the final floor of the Hellfire Chasm, one of the bonus dungeons for the remakes. Upon being defeated, she drops a Braveheart and the player may leave the dungeon. ''Final Fantasy IV Barbariccia is one of Golbez's four Archfiends, titled the Empress of the Winds in ''Final Fantasy IV. She makes her home in the Tower of Zot, and is protected by her three minions, the Magus Sisters. However, she does not make an appearance until Cecil Harvey and his friends attempt to rescue Rosa Farrell, who is kept in the top floor. Barbariccia then appears and blames Kain Highwind for being a traitor. Kain in response says that he was being controlled by Golbez, and his true wish is to fight alongside Cecil. The party then fights Barbariccia and defeats her. In her dying breath, she destroys the tower, hoping that Cecil's party would be trapped inside and die as well. However, Rosa casts the spell of Teleport, and warped the party out of the tower. Barbariccia is revived by Zemus, and makes an appearance in the Giant of Babil, along with Scarmiglione, Cagnazzo, and Rubicante. Cecil's party has to defeat all four Fiends together, and succeeds. Also, in some versions, she says that she only spared Kain's life because she had "feelings for him" as a "fellow creature of the sky". ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Barbariccia appears again in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Like the other Archfiends, she is summoned by the Crystals within the True Moon. When she regains her senses she casts Tornado on herself, then is beaten by the party. She will recognize Kain if he is the party, as well as Golbez. She bears Kain no ill will as he admits he fought her to give her peace and is overjoyed to see Golbez again, though he asks her to forgive him for fighting her. The Gungnir is received after beating her. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Barbariccia is a summon in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. She is summoned as a counter to an opponent's summon and exchanges the summoner's and the opponent's Bravery by using her signature attack Maelstrom. Her original artwork from Final Fantasy IV is used in her summon animation. Barbariccia can be obtained on the third stage of the Shade Impulse III storyline. Like the other Archfiends, Barbariccia seems to act as a "counter" version of one of the original Final Fantasy's Four Fiends, who work on timers. Specifically, Barbariccia's Maelstrom works much like Kraken's Water Arcana; both exchange the two combatants' Bravery. This is so because both Barbariccia and Kraken are the third of the "fiends" encountered in their respective games. There is also an armor bearing her name: "Barbariccia's Wristlet". ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy In ''Dissidia 012, Barbariccia has the same function from Dissidia. She can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 100 KP. The armor referencing her also returns. Barbariccia also appears as a tutor for the new Labyrinth feature, at the in-game manuals. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Barbariccia, along with the other elemental archfiends, appears as an enemy in this rhythm game. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Barbariccia appears as a boss in ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Barbariccia appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with a wind-elemental card. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Lord of Vermilion II Barbariccia is a card in the sequel to ''Lord of Vermilion along with other characters from Final Fantasy IV, as a special cross promotion. Guardian Cross Barbariccia, along with Cagnazzo, Rubicante, and Scarmiglione are all promotional cards in the game "Guardian Cross" all of whom were special captures to celebrate the release of "Final Fantasy IV" for the Apple iPad. All of them are Rank 5 (the rarest), with Barbariccia being a Ghost-type Guardian that would have been found in the Deadmoon Desert. Gallery Trivia * 's name came from the Inferno, part one of the , by Dante Alighieri. The creature is one of the Malebranche ("Evil Claws") who guards the 5th Malebolge in the eighth circle of Hell (Cantos XXI through XXIII). Oddly, her name means "curly beard", implying that the original demon may have been male. de:Barbarizia it:Barbariccia fr:Barbariccia Category:Final Fantasy IV Non-Player Characters Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons